


Conduit of Land and Sea

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sentient Goo, Telepathy, Wall Sex, as in having sex with the wall of sentient goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: "One of you must bare yourself to the planet, it will decide if your intentions are pure."Just another day in the life of a Paladin. Lance really hates drawing the short straw on these rituals, though. They're soboring!





	Conduit of Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this lovely art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332956) by Cosu. 



“Do I have to?” Lance tried not to whine, he really did, but it happened anyways.

“Do you want to disappoint Allura?” Pidge asked rhetorically, and he grumbled. “Look, we drew straws, you lost. The locals said there’s food and water in there, and it’s not like it’s anything dangerous.”

“I’m gonna be boooored.” Lance whined. “A whole day of just sitting in some dumb cave? Why can’t we take shifts?”

“Look at it this way, Lance.” Hunk cut in. “You get to do nothing for a whole day while we’re out here doing other shit to convince the locals to join. Take a nap, meditate with Blue.”

“Swap with me, if you’re so eager to take a day off.” Lance huffed. “This suit they gave me is stretchy as hell, it’ll probably fit you no problem.”

“Hell no, that cave looked gross as hell.”

“I hate all of you.” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Have fun~” Pidge sing-songed, and the line went dead. Lance sighed, and pulled his helmet off. The local days weren’t even as long as quintants, eighteen hours wasn’t _that_ long. He’d been on missions that lasted longer than that.

\---

Eighteen hours, as it turned out, was a lot longer when you had nothing to do. Lance huffed, and rolled to his feet. This was far from the first time he’d been the one picked to participate in a local ritual as a show of good faith, but it was definitely the most boring. How was he supposed to bare himself to the planet? He wasn’t getting naked in this fucking cave, it was all gross and slimy. He’d have to give Blue’s cockpit a thorough cleaning, once they were back on the castle. His suit was already grody and he wasn’t even a quarter of the way through the day.

He paced a circle around the small cave he was stuck in, carefully not touching the slime that coated every vertical surface save the rock covering the entrance and the domed lid over the small tray of food and drink. Bad enough he’d had to walk and sit in it, he didn’t want to have to wipe down Blue’s controls too. He sat back down with a huff, and crossed his legs. Maybe Hunk was onto something with that meditation suggestion. The ground was too gross to sleep on, but he could take the time to try deepening his bond with Blue.

He’d barely shut his eyes when a strange sound caught his attention, a wet shifting noise behind him like someone stirring pudding. A chill ran down his spine, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. It was just the slime settling, or something. He was alone in this cave, that was the point of it. To bare himself to the planet and somehow prove that Voltron’s intentions were pure. It was just a stupid, pointless local ritual like half the local rituals they had to take part in to talk planets into joining the fight on their side.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled until his lungs were as empty as he could get them. He could do this, he could focus. He reached for Blue, and froze when he found something else instead. Blue’s energy felt ancient and cold, like the depths of an alien ocean. This thing felt... wrong. Sticky, somehow, like it wanted to suck his mind from his body and not give it back. He forced his eyes open, heart pounding in his chest, and moved to stand up. Something held him in place. He looked down, and a strangled scream escaped him at the sight of his legs encased in slime.

The goo wrapped around his legs shifted at the sound, pulling him back sharply until he was horizontal, buried to the hip in the thick wall of slime that made up the back of the cave. “¡Déjame ir!” he yelped, planting his hands on the wall and trying to push himself free, kicking his legs for added force. The slime thickened around his legs, holding them still, and then softened under his hands so they sank in to the wrist.

He cried out as they were yanked up over his head, pulse pounding through his whole body as he realized he had no leverage to get free. The strange, wrong presence prodded at his mind again, and Lance looked fearfully over his shoulder. Was that, the slime? He shut his eyes, doing his best not to tremble, and reached out to the alien presence. Immediately he was met with a flood of warmth, cloying and suffocating, surging through his body like magma.

He whimpered, and the icy sensation just behind his heart burnt colder as Blue’s roar echoed distant in his head. The presence retreated somewhat, but the heat remained, rushing through his veins with every beat of his racing heart. The goo around his legs softened, and Lance shivered as pressure slid up them like pairs of hands, stroking gently along his limbs. Even with this thing being in his head, it felt strangely intimate. The presence nudged at his mind again, gentler this time, and he tried to focus on the impressions it was sending.

It was a guardian, a protector, something as ancient as Voltron which protected the people of its planet from those that would do them harm. He got an image of robots burning with purple energy falling, falling, down to the core where they were crushed and absorbed. It wanted to be sure Voltron would not harm its people, and to do that it would have to use Lance as- a connection? A conduit. It was going to use him as a conduit to probe Blue.

Lance shook his head. That wasn’t part of the deal. He’d agreed to bare himself to the planet, not to let an alien intelligence into his Lion. It could either spit him out now, or trust him as Voltron’s chosen representative.

For a few long seconds, there was nothing. Lance let himself hang there, and wondered how the team would react if this planet-defending slime decided to eat him. They sure wouldn’t let them into the Coalition, but would they bring the wrath of Voltron to bear on this slimeball planet or just leave it to the Empire?

Eventually, the goo-mind nudged at him again with a compromise. It would trust his knowledge, but only if he allowed it to know _everything_ he knew. Lance nodded, and the goo-hands stroked up his legs to cup his ass as the sticky-gross presence in his mind suggested distracting him from the process with some physical stimulation.

Passingly, Lance wondered when his life had reached the point that having a sentient goo wall ask to fuck him was barely a blip on the weirdness radar. He agreed, and felt the fasteners on his suit give all at once. Well, all the ones encased in the goo wall at least. He shivered as it poured into the lower half of his suit, the last dregs of the magma-heat from that first mental link coalescing in his gut into something much more familiar.

The hand-like pressure groped at his ass, and he whimpered softly as gooey fingers started probing at his entrance. Heat trickled down his spine as the goo started sifting through his mind, and he gasped as a finger slipped into him and brushed his prostate. He arched his back , and the wall gave around him. Rather than letting him fall to the floor, though, it pulled him deeper, encasing his arms to the elbow and his body almost up to his lowest ribs.

The goo in his ass pushed against his prostate again, and he moaned loudly as the rough cylinder widened, filling him utterly. It pulsated, flutters of alien heat and pressure following some rhythm he couldn’t fathom, and he keened as the goo seeped around to the front of his bodysuit and wrapped around his cock like a warm, sticky hand. It felt good, so good, and the absolutely alien sensations only made it better. He bucked his hips as well as he could, which wasn’t very, and the goo seemed to recognise his unspoken request because it grew firm in his ass and started shifting back and forth in a mimicry of thrusting.

The soft, yielding goo which filled him so utterly didn’t move much, but the firm core of it grew firmer with each thrust, growing faster with each motion until he could hardly think for the sheer pleasure of it all. The goo around his cock changed tactics, and he came at the first hint of suction.

The goo didn’t slow down as he softened, though. If anything, it started fucking him harder, firming up a nub to scrape his prostate on each thrust. “Demasiado.” he panted, the gooey wall around his legs stopping him from pulling away. “Por favor, es desmasi-ah!” he cried out as the goo inside him firmed up almost entirely, leaving only a thin layer to ease its rough thrusts. Alien heat flooded his veins, wiping every thought from his head, and he screamed as his vision white out.

\---

He came to with pale sunlight on his face, and immediately wished he hadn’t. His head ached, like someone had lit a fire inside his skull, and thinking was like trying to navigate the resulting cloud of smoke. There were shadows cast over him, hands on him, voices in his ears, and he made a weak noise of protest as he was pulled from the warmth which encased him by strange, slander hands. His cheek pressed against something hard, armour, and he relaxed as he was settled into familiar arms.

The attached voice washed over him, praise clearly audible even though the words were getting lost somewhere between his ear and his brain, and he made a soft, contented noise as he let his eyes drift shut.


End file.
